Sleepwalker
January 5th, 2015 2:34pm ' ' So i recently catched the hipe to blog. I mean everyone is doing it at my school. They say it is the cool thing. I don't really know what to blog about. Guess i will wright tomorrow about something more interesting. Today since i was told to 100% never put your face on a blog. I just say what i'm wearing what i look like so you can catch a glimpse of what i look like. I have black hair, Blue ripped jeans, my comfy black socks, and a metallica hoodie. Well that what i'm wearing. My name is Ray Morivan. My life is super boring so not a whole lot of interesting things happen. I got nothing left to talk about so i will see everyone tomorrow. ' ' January 6th, 2015 4:34pm ' ' So i got a comment already saying i suck. It was obviously someone in my college but let’s be honest. I am. I do nothing special, my parents completely hate me, i got no gf or friends. My life is not only boring, it's depressing. Anyway, i'm done with the pity-party. In other news, Yesterday around 5 or 6pm my dog got ran over. It was on the news, It caused a big crash and my parents are going to get sued. I would love to help except when i call they won't pick up. I am one of those people who stress eat so i ordered pizza like an hour ago. I have no clue on what is taking them so long. Oh finally, Pizza guy is here. Ttl ' ' January 8th, 2015 3:33am ' ' God i am soo fucking tired. I am up this late because my parents got sued and i do not think they are going to make it. I called a few hours ago and they pick up. I thought they were going to apologize or something but instead they started yelling at saying that this was my fault and i was a bad omen. While normally when i was getting yelled at i didn't say anything, this time i was angry. I started to yell at her, asking how i was the problem, how i was the omen. It got so bad that the hall monitor along with some other students opened my door and told my to shut up. I fell quiet and when i looked at my phone she already hanged up. I am way to tired right now so i'm going to hit the hay. ' ' January 13th, 2015 7;28pm ' ' I am sorry to anyone who actually reads my blog. I was not active because my mother passed. I can’t help but think it was my fault, that maybe i was a bad omen. The last things i said were filled with anger. My father called yesterday and what he said shocked me. He started to ramble about how when i was 6 and cults. I asked him what he was talking about. He said that i had a sleepwalking problem since i was born and it stopped when i was 6. He started saying that on my 6th birthday he looked outside and saw that i was walking away from the house and into the bushes. He said he ran after me but i disappeared. He said i didn’t come back until a month later. He started say that he wanted to come find me, but my mother said it was my own fault that i made the choice. Then, my father said that when i came back there were cuts and bruises all over my body. Not like the bush and thorn bruises, the Knife and whip bruises. He said he had to go so i let him. I didn’t know how to process this and i still don’t. ' ' February 1st, 2015 3:35pm I woke up today feeling quite restless. I didn’t know what it was but it felt like i bench press 500 pounds. I also found that i was wearing all my clothes when i woke up, including my shoes. They were really muddy, but i thought i was from a while ago. Also when i went to go get lunch there was a guy. Not suspicious looking, he didn’t look weird at all. Except, it felt like he was following me. Everytime i turned he was there talking to someone different every time. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks but it really felt weird ' ' February 3rd, 2015 5:23 Today i woke up with this giant cut on my hand. When i got up, I rushed to the bathroom to clean it but, there was no cut. Again I thought it was my imagination. Then i looked up in the mirror. My eyes were black with red iris’. I fell and when i got back up they were normal. I thought i was going crazy. I went to back to my dorm and on the door there was a note. It said “ Freak, go run away again”. All i did was just rip it off. After school was over i decided to take a power nap. When i woke all my veins were bulging and my skin was a light purplish-blue color. I blinked and i was normal. After that i heard banging on my door. I went to open it and i was punched square in the face. I looked up and it was Fred Jones. He is basically the definition of jock. Dumb, strong, football player, and picks on everyone. The first thing he said was “ Nice blog, Freak’. He said he needed a punching bag and i was it. I looked down to see my hoodie was covered in blood, my blood. I tried to fight back but he pushed me against the wall. All of a sudden a voice came out that was not my own. It said “Finally, a fight”. After that I must have Blacked out because I can’t remember. The only thing i remember was the feeling of joy. ' ' February 17th, 2015 5:54am ' ' I can’t sleep. I try and try, but i just can’t. Every time i do all i see is blood. All i feel is fear. Every time i doze off i wake in a pool of sweat. I feel tired. So tired. I got to try one more time. ' ' March 4th, 2015 9:47am ' ' Everyday since the fight i have been blacking out. It almost feels as if i am going to sleep, but as the same time i feel anger and fear. Sometimes i feel joy and happiness. I don’t know what i do when i blackout. I see faces sometimes. There worried and crying. And yesterday I watched the news. It was talking about 5 teens who went missing near my collage. That face i was talking about, it was one of the teens. I decided to tie myself to the bed for the night. I still got the whole day ahead. ' ' March 4th, 2015 11:38pm ' ' Well i'm ready i'm going to tie myself in just a minute. I hope it works. ' ' March 5th, 2015 9:35am ' ' I woke to find the rope was broken. I don’t know what is going on. But if it is what i think then i need to turn myself into the police. This is most likely my last blog. Goodbye to anyone who reads. I guess you will see my face on TV ' ' Evidence piece #3 This is the suspects blog that he used to communicate with the outside world. If any one sees this man by using the description that the suspect has given, DO NOT APPROACH. He is considered armed and Very dangerous. Creepypasta by: St. Creepypasta